Kick Fluffiness One Shots
by Kayla Crystal
Summary: "I'm still in love with you. I never stopped. I get it if you don't feel the same way. I mean, I don't expect you to." A bunch of one shots about how Kim and Jack go through obstacles and their up and downs or just random fluffiness! Check it out! If you have any ideas, leave it in the reviews or PM me!
1. Snow Cones and Dances

Hey guys! This is my first Kick fanfic ever, so please don't judge! Hope you enjoy!

Snow Cones and Dances

I watched longingly as all my friends danced away with their dates as I was all alone, as usual. I was on a bench to where I could see everybody have fun while I just sat here. Today was the day of the dance, and nobody had asked me. Correction: the right person didn't ask me. I sadly stared at my hands for a while before a shadow came before me.

"Kim?'"

My head instantly shot up at the voice. The voice of the boy that I've been crushing on ever since he caught my apple. Jack.

"Jack? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Lindsay?"

He sighed before sitting down with me and answering, "I didn't actually want to bring her as my date. She's too busy kissing Brad Wolfe to care about me. The truth is, I thought that bringing her would make my crush jealous, but it backfired."

"Oh."

"So why aren't you on the dance floor?" he asked.

"Because I don't have a date, and it would just feel awkward dancing by myself," I answered.

"Then come on," he said as he stood up and held his hand out to me.

"What?" I asked confused.

He shook his head and chuckled. Oh gosh his laugh.

"Dance with me."

I stared at his hand for a couple of seconds before he said, "Are you going to dance or leave me hanging?"

I smiled at him before gladly taking his hand as he led me to the middle of the dance floor when a slow song came on.

I announced, "I have to warn you that I've never actually waltzed before, so I am sorry if I step on your feet."

He laughed. "Well then I'll teach you. The key is to look into my eyes ok?"

I slowly nodded. He lifted my chin so that I was l looking into his chocolate brown eyes. He intertwined our hands as he put his other hand onto the small of my back while I put mine on his shoulder.

As we waltzed around the room, I could feel all eyes on us. However, I could only focus on him. We just stopped for a second and we both leaned in before we were pulled apart at the new song that came on. I cleared my throat while he scratched the back of his neck.

"So do you want some punch?" I asked awkwardly.

"I would love some…uh.. punch," he replied.

"Great! I'm just going to go and get that… punch," I said walking back from him.

He nodded slowly.

I finally turned and ran. What was that? Did we just almost kiss? What is happening?

"So who was your crush anyway?" I asked handing him the punch.

What? I said I was getting some punch.

"Why do you ask? Is somebody jealous?" Jack asked smirking as he drank it.

I blushed. "No, why would I be?"

LIAR! was all that went into my mind at that point before I sipped some of my punch.

I looked back up at him and he sighed once again. "Do you want the honest answer?"

I nodded, but I kept my breath in and looked down waiting for the answer that would probably break my heart.

"I'm looking at her right now."

I tilted my head upwards and looked up at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really."

His eyes swirled with honesty and I smiled ear to ear.

My smile turned into a smirk. "So does that mean a certain someone likes me?" I asked.

"That depends. Do you like this certain person back?"

"Maybe," I answered while intertwining our hands together.

"Well then I guess I should make it official. Do you think Donna Tobin is available?" He asked jokingly.

I slapped his chest. "Shut up!"

He feigned hurt. "Ow! You hurt Kimmy!"

I rolled my eyes.

He laughed. "But seriously would you like to be my girlfriend?"

I tapped my chin pretending to think about it. "Nah."

His smile dropped for a second as his eyes filled with hurt.

"I'm kidding! I'd love to!" I exclaimed wrapping my arms around his neck.

When I let go, I saw his face fill with happiness.

"But," I held my finger up, "first you have to buy me a snow cone."

"It's a deal only if you give me a kiss."

"Okay okay. Close your eyes."

He closed his eyes and puckered his lips. I stifled a laugh for what I was about to do. I kissed him on the cheek and sprinted towards the door.

I heard him yell out, "Hey that's not fair!"

I ran away from him but he was too fast and eventually he caught me with his arms around my waist.

"I believe you owe me something," he whispered in my ear.

"You never said where! Now come on, let's get my snow cone!" I exclaimed getting out of his grasp and running.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head as he started to catch up with me.

_Awww Kick! I honestly loved writing this and I hope you guys liked reading this too! See you next time!

Kayla


	2. Sick Day

Here with another chapter! I'll most likely be updating on the weekends weekly! Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites I've gotten already! In this chapter, they are already dating.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the Hunger Games.

Sick Day

I grabbed a tissue and blew into it as I watched TV. Ugh I hated being so sick. Suddenly, the door burst open, and in came Jack.

"I heard what happened, so I'm here to save the day!" He exclaimed.

I walked towards him and sniffled. "You're such a dork, but thanks for coming."

"Anything for my Kimmy," he said while smiling at me.

He leaned in to kiss me, but I stopped him with my hand. "You're can't kiss me while I'm sick."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I don't want you to get a cold because of me!" I exclaimed before coughing loudly.

"Well I don't care. You're worth it," he stated.

"Aww," I said, "But you're still not kissing me."

"The things you do to torture me," he said while shaking his head.

I laughed softly before seeing what he had in his hands. Ice cream, a blanket, my favorite movie, The Hunger Games, and some medicine.

"You brought all that stuff for me?" I asked.

He nodded.

"You're the best," I said weakly.

"Only for you. Kim, you need to be lying down. Come on," he said while pulling me over to the couch.

He put the dvd in and walked back over to me.

"I'm not a baby, Jack! I think I'll be fine with a little walking."

"I know you're not a baby, Kim, but you need rest. I want you to feel better," he said while rubbing my arms.

"You're just saying that, so I'll give you kisses huh?" I said crossing my arms.

"Maybe…"

I rolled my eyes. Jack sat down on the couch and patted his lap. I smiled weakly before laying my head down on his lap. He put his fingers through my hair and tucked it behind my ear. I sniffled once again.

"So do you need anything? Water? Soup? Ice cream?"

"Soup would be nice," I stated.

"Okay hold on let me make it and get you a spoon."

I nodded and he got up from the couch as I grabbed a pillow and laid my head on it watching the first part of the movie.

He later came back with the spoon and the soup and looked at me. "Glad to know I'm being replaced by a pillow."

"Oh shut up," I said before sitting up and grabbing the soup and spoon from him.

I took a little sip from it before setting the soup down on the table.

"Even sick, you're still the same Kimmy," he said before sitting back next to me.

I gave a small smile, and he wrapped the blanket around us, and I put my head on his shoulder. He slowly fed me the soup every few minutes, while we still watched the movie.

~~line break~~

I hid my face into Jack's chest for this part of the movie. "I can't watch this," I whispered.

It was the part that always made me cry. It was where Rue died. Every time I watched it, I would always cry. (Sorry for the people who hasn't watched the movie or read the book.)

Jack rubbed my back soothingly before whispering, "It's over now."

"Can I have a tissue?" I asked.

"Of course Kimmy," he said before handing me one.

Once I got it, I sneezed into it and threw into the pile. My mom was not going to be happy when she comes home and sees the living room.

I snuggled into his chest. "Thanks for taking care of me, Jackie. It means a lot."

"When it comes to you, I would do anything."

I smiled. "I love you Jack."

"I love you too," he said while kissing my forehead.

~~line break~~

When the movie was over, I yawned. Man, was I exhausted.

"Tired?" Jack asked.

I slowly nodded my head.

He grabbed the pillow and laid my head on it. I shifted my body until I found a comfortable spot. I closed my eyes gradually falling into the darkness.

I felt Jack kiss my head and say, "Have a good sleep, my beautiful angel."

I smiled before having one last thought before going into complete darkness. I hated being sick, but with Jack taking care of me, I think I'd be just fine.

And done! That was a short chapter, but I promise I'll try to make longer ones. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, PM me or leave it in the reviews! Thanks for reading!

Kayla


	3. Regret Part 1

Hey guys! It's Kayla here again with another chapter! I promise this one is longer! At least I think it is… I don't know! I write all my stories on my phone! Ok off topic. I'm just going to get on with the story.

Regret

Kim's Point of View

I watched as Jack walked in holding hands with his girlfriend, Alyssa, smiling and laughing. I remember when that was me.

I tried waving at him, but he just walked right past me and to his locker. A tear slipped out, and I quickly wiped it away with my sleeve. God, I messed everything up.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked up at the person. Grace. She gave me a sympathetic look. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not" was what I wanted to say, but I didn't want Grace to know that. I wanted her to think I got over this, and I'm not some heartbroken crying girl every time I see him. But I am, and nothing can really fix that but Jack. Jack is already happy and moved on where I still haven't. I didn't want to show that. I didn't want to be seen as weak.

"What? Me? Yeah I'm totally fine. I mean, why wouldn't I be?" I lied

"Kim, I know you, and I know you're still not over Jack," Grace stated.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"The way you look at him."

"I don't look at him in any way," I stated.

"Kim, don't lie to me. I know you better than that. I know you still love him. Why can't you just admit it?"

I sighed before closing my locker door. "Because maybe I don't want to admit that I made a huge mistake by breaking up with him," I said before walking away to my next class.

I need to get over this. It's like whenever I see him, that day flashes in my head again. That day when I made the mistake I regret most of all.

Flashback:

I walked into the mall courtyard with Jack close behind me. I can't believe he did that to me. Luckily, nobody was there besides us.

"I can't believe you!" I exclaimed.

"Kim, you have to believe me. I did not kiss Lindsay! She kissed me!"

I turned around to face him. "Why should I believe you?" I asked while crossing my arms.

He sighed before stepping towards me. "Kim, you're the only girl I want to date. You're the only one I love."

I looked at him uncrossing my arms. "How do I know that?! I just saw you kiss another girl! How can I even be near you?!"

A look of pain flashed before his eyes. "Kim-"

I cut him off. "If you aren't fully committed in this relationship, then maybe this isn't meant to be."

I felt a tear fall. I love him so much, but it just hurts. It hurts to be around him when I can't even trust him anymore.

"Kim you don't mean that," he whispered with a tear falling down his cheeks.

Seeing his so sad made me made me almost forgive him. Almost. I couldn't give in to him. Don't give in, Kim.

"Relationships are supposed to be full of trust."

Another tear fell as I stared straight at my feet and whispered the last part. "I just don't think I can even trust you anymore."

"Kim-"

I looked back up at him and cut him off once again. "I'm sorry."

He left without saying another word.

Flashback end.

That was two months ago and the last time I've ever talked to him. It's like a stab in the gut every time I see him now. I heard Lindsay and her friends about a month ago talking about how she tried to confront him about her feelings and how he could leave me, but he just kept walking away so she kissed him. He was telling the truth the whole time, and I didn't believe him. I just feel so stupid. I should've put more faith in him. That's the one thing I regret.

I walked into class to see Alyssa sitting on Jack's lap and kissing. There's the stab in the gut again. I went to the seat farthest away from them and dropped my books on the desk. I sighed before shifting in my seat to try and face away from them. This was going to be a long class.

~~page break~~

I sighed before walking to my last class, geography. I somehow could manage the whole Jack and Alyssa thing without bursting out into tears. I'm just glad that after this, I'd get to go home far away from the both of them.

I walked around the corner when I saw Alyssa and Brody talking. I hid behind the wall, so they couldn't see me.

"When will you tell him?" Brody asked.

"Soon I promise babe," she replied.

Babe? What?

"But I need to be with you now. I want to kiss you and hold you. Seeing Jack do that just makes me feel like you like him more than me."

I mentally hit myself in realization. Alyssa is cheating on Jack! I can't believe it! Jack is going to be heartbroken!

Alyssa responded, "No no no, that's not it. I like you Brody, not him. I just need more time. I promise I'll break up with him by next week." 

"Well good because I think I'd go crazy if I couldn't show the world how much I love you any longer."

I heard her giggle, and I peeked around the corner to see them kissing. I quickly walked past them when they weren't looking. Oh. My. God.

~~page break~~

I closed my locker to find Jack making his way to the front door.

"Jack!" I called out before jogging over to him to get his attention.

He turned around clearly surprised to see it was me calling him.

"Umm, can I talk to you for a second? It's kind of important."

He looked hesitant before slowly nodding his head. "Umm sure."

I grabbed his hand feeling the old sparks once again, (Focus Kim!) and pulled him into an empty hallway.

He leaned against the wall before awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "So umm…what's up?"

"Well, you might not believe me when I say this, but earlier today… I saw… umm Alyssa kissing Brody."

He quickly got off up from the wall. "What?"

"She said she was going to break up with you next week," I stated.

"I can't believe it," he said while shaking his head.

"I know."

"No, I can't believe you would just make up all these lies about my girlfriend!" he exclaimed clearly angry at me.

Okay, that's not what I was expecting.

"Alyssa would never do that to me! Are you jealous or something? Do you just want to ruin my life?"

I can't believe he just said that. I felt tears sting my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. "I'm not lying," I whispered.

"You dumped me, Kim! You need to get over that! I did! Alyssa and I are happy! We don't need you ruining our relationship!"

I saw behind him that Alyssa and Brody kissing over by the corner. "Umm Jack?"

"I thought you were better than that. I just can't believe you would stoop that low!"

"Jack," I said louder.

Will he ever listen to me?

He shook his head once again. "I just don't know what to do with you anymore. You're the one who broke up with me, so I moved on and found Alyssa. But when I finally become happy, you're trying to break us up! Well, Kim I just have to say-"

I cut him off by exclaiming, "Jack!"

"What?!"

I pointed to Alyssa and Brody.

He turned around with a shocked look on his face.

He faced me, and all I could see is hurt and betrayal in his eyes but his face stayed emotionless. "I have to go now," He whispered before walking past me.

What just happened?

Next day…

I grabbed my books for language arts and sighed. Another long day of school. I shut my locker, and to my surprise, Jack was there leaning on the locker next to mine.

"So you can say 'I told you so," he announced.

"What?" I asked.

"You were trying to tell me the truth, and I said all those mean things to you. You didn't deserve that."

"Jack it's fine," I said.

It's true. I wasn't mad at him. I was just glad he was talking to me again.

That's when he got off the locker and took a step towards to me looking straight into my eyes. "No it's not. You were being honest with me, and I didn't believe you, so I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. I mean I get it. I would probably do the same thing in your position."

He smiled at me. "You know I lied."

"Lied about what?" I asked.

"About Alyssa and me."

He leaned back onto the locker while shaking his head. "We weren't happy. We started growing apart a few weeks ago. I guess I thought the only way to move on from you was to date another girl, but that obviously didn't work out. It turns out I still wasn't over you."

He still likes me? An awkward silence came over us before I decided to break it. "So kind of weird having the shoe on the other foot, huh?"

He laughed. "Yeah pretty ironic."

I smiled at him before stating, "Look Jack I'm really sorry. I should've believed you too. I should've put more trust in you as my boyfriend. I should've put more trust in you as my best friend."

He nodded. "I forgive you too. I guess we're even."

I laughed. "I guess we are."

It felt good to have Jack back, but I still had one more question on my mind. "So umm if you don't mind me asking, what actually happened with you and Alyssa anyway?"

He sighed. "Well I confronted her about it, and she said she was sorry and that he really loved Brody, so I forgave her. I mean, I guess it doesn't matter anyways. If she's happy, then I shouldn't ruin that for her."

I smiled at him. Still the same old Jack who puts others before himself. "That was really big of you."

"I guess you could say that."

He sighed before getting off the locker once again. "Look Kim, I don't like how things have been between us since all the drama crap happened. I miss being your friend and being near you. Most importantly, I miss you. Do you think we could just start over? You know before all this happened?"

I bit my lip. "I'd like that."

He got off of the locker and held out his hand. I was confused by his gesture but quickly knew what he meant once he said the next words. "Hi, I'm Jack."

I gently took ahold of his hand. "Hi I'm Kim."

And finally done! Gosh, that was long! I hope that was good enough for you guys! I tried writing a longer chapter. If you want me to make this a two-shot, then leave it in the reviews, and I might consider it. Oh and I read the reviews and I saw the one that said, "gay wade." Dude, that's just plain old rude. Well that rhymed, but seriously if you don't like my story then don't read it. Sorry I just needed to get that out. I'll try and update next week. If you have any ideas, leave it in the reviews or PM me! See you next week!

Kayla


	4. Regret Part 2

Hey everybody! It's Kayla here with another one-shot! One of you guys gave me a great idea in the reviews that I'll be using soon. I promise. Also, one of you said that I should make Regret a two-shot, so here it is! Anyways, onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or any of its characters.

Regret Part 2

It's been months since Jack and I made up, and we've been closer than ever. I just don't know where we stand. Just a few months ago, he told me he's still not over me, but I don't know if that's changed. Ugh! Why do boys have to send all these mixed signals?

I was snapped back into reality when someone put their hands over my eyes. "Guess who?"

Speak of the devil. How do I know it's him you may ask? Well, I could tell because he's actually the only person who's allowed to do that without being flipped, but I just pretended to be oblivious just for the fun of it. "Hmm, I don't know. Is it Brad?"

"Nope."

"Cody?"

"Nuh uh."

"Ooh I know!" I exclaimed, "It's Justin Bieber!"

He took his hands off my eyes and said, "Ha ha very funny. How did you know it was me?"

I flipped my hair over my shoulder. "Because I'm just amazing like that."

"Are you sure about that?" Jack asked.

I hit his shoulder. "Jerk!"

He put his hands up in defense. "Kidding, kidding! …. Mostly," he whispered the last part.

I gave him a death glare. "I will literally kill you."

"You know you won't kill me because you looooooove me," he said stretching out the love.

If only he knew.

"In your dreams," I replied.

"And I know I'll see you there," he said while winking.

See? This is what I mean!

I blushed but quickly hid it and pushed him playfully. "You're such a dork."

"I know and I'm proud," he declared while putting my hand on his heart.

I closed my locker and rolled my eyes at him. I grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's just get out of here."

I wanted to get out of that devil place people call school as fast as I could, so I pulled on him out the front doors.

"You go too fast, Kimmy," he whined.

"Oh suck it up," I said while continuing to pull him.

We now always walk home together since his house was a few down from mine. Imagine how awkward it was when we were broken up, and I always saw him on the street. Yeeeaaahhhh….

As I slowed down to a walking pace when we reached the sidewalk, an old lady passed us. "What a cute couple."

My cheeks flushed from embarrassment as I realized I was still holding his hand. He quickly let go, to my dismay.

I looked up at him and saw his cheeks were tint with pink.

An awkward silence came over us until Jack cleared his throat. "So umm…. how was your day?"

"It was uh good. How was your day?" I asked trying to make the conversation not as awkward.

"It was good."

"That's uh great!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah.." he said.

We passed the park, and I looked up at the tree and remembered that day and burst out laughing.

Jack looked at me weirdly. "What's so funny?"

"Oh umm… it's nothing," I said trying to stifle my laughter.

"No, seriously what is it?"

"Okay, so remember that day you were so jumpy from all those energy drinks that you wanted to climb that tree?" I asked.

He smiled. "I remember that. I said I wanted to be the cooler version of Dora Explorer."

"Then, you fell out of the tree because a squirrel scared you, and I burst out laughing," I said.

"Hey, in my defense, I didn't see it! You would be scared too if a squirrel suddenly popped out of nowhere!" he retorted.

"Yeah mmhmm. Of course," I responded while trying to stifle my laughter.

"Oh shut up."

That's when I started bursting out into a laughing fit. 

As my laughter started to calm down, I wiped a tear from my eye. "Good times."

"Yeah that park has so many memories. I remember I took you out there on our first-" he stopped for a moment when he realized what he was saying.

"Uh date," he finished.

He scratched the back of his neck and looked anywhere but me.

And there goes the awkward silence again. While we were walking, I tripped over a rock and braced for the impact of the pavement, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see that I was in Jack's arms with a concerned look on his face. "You alright?"

I blushed. "Oh um yeah," I managed yet.

Look at me, I can't even form a coherent sentence.

"Thanks for umm saving me," I said looking into his eyes.

"I'll always save you, Kimmy," he whispered.

I blushed once again, and I expected him to let go, but he still held the firm grip. We were caught into an intense stare down. It was like a contest to see who would break first, but then we both started leaning in. It's like a strong force was pulling us together.

Our lips finally met in a sweet, passionate kiss. I forgot how good this felt. To be in his arms once again. To feel the sparks and fireworks. To be honest, I missed this.

To my dismay, he pulled away first. He let go of me and took interest in his shoes. "Sorry," he muttered.

I was too much in shock to say anything back to him. Heck, I was too much in shock to even say anything at all. Another silence came over us. Is it just me or is it Awkward Silence Day today?

"I better-um-go. My mom's waiting for me," he said before quickly running away.

I put my finger to my lips still feeling that tingling feeling. Oh. My. God.

~~page break~~

Jack's been avoiding me ever since that kiss. I tried texting, calling, even going to his house, but he won't ever answer.

I sighed as I opened the door and put a coat on. I decided to take a walk to think since it was Saturday. Little did I know, a certain person was thinking the same thing. I saw a mop of brown hair down the street, and I started calling him. "Jack! Jack! Wait up!"

He didn't even listen to me. He just kept walking faster. When I finally caught up with him, I grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Will you please just talk to me?"

"What am I supposed to say, Kim? I ruined our entire friendship with one stupid kiss."

"It wasn't stupid, Jack," I stated.

I felt hurt that he thought it was stupid when it meant so much about it. I didn't show that I was though.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Look Kim, can we just forget about it?" he asked.

After all we've been through, he wants to forget about it? Well, I'm not standing for that.

I shook my head. "We can't just forget about it."

"And why not?!" he exclaimed.

I was silent for a minute.

Jack just shook his head and put his hands in his pockets. "I have to go. See ya later Kim," he said while turning to walk away.

I couldn't let him get away. Not again. I'm not making that same stupid mistake I made four months ago. "I can't forget about it."

He stopped in his tracks, but he didn't turn around. "I can't forget about it… because I'm still in love with you. I never stopped. I get it if you don't feel the same way. I mean, I don't expect you to. I just had to get that out."

He still was facing the other way.

I sighed. "I didn't expect a response anyways."

I turned around and started walking back to my house when a pair of arms grabbed me and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

He pulled away still centimeters away from my face. "I never stopped either. I'll always love you, Kim Crawford."

I smiled at him before throwing my arms around him. I slowly pulled away from him. He got on one knee, and I was confused at his action.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to propose. That's for later."

I smiled even bigger at his dorkiness.

"Kim Crawford, would you be my girlfriend… again?" he asked.

I threw my arms around him and whispered in his ear, "I thought you'd never ask."

Finally! Okay guys, I tried my best. Make sure to leave your ideas in the reviews! Love you guys!

Kayla


	5. Waiting Was Worth It Part 1

Ok guys, this is a really short chapter, but it's actually a two-shot. Later today, I will upload the second part. Presenting:

Waiting Was Worth It Part 1

I pulled my knees to my chest trying to muffle my sobs in my clothing. How could I have been so stupid? Another tear escaped from my eye.

I felt the presence of someone next to me, but I ignored it. I just continued to hide my face.

I felt that person rub circles into back. I turned my head and saw it was Jack. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was walking home when I saw you here crying, so I decided to come over and comfort you. What happened?" He asked.

I gulped as another tear slid down my cheek. Jack used his thumb to wipe it away.

"I-I," I stuttered out.

I just couldn't say it. It was too painful.

"Shh. It's okay, Kimmy," he said wrapping his arms around my waist. "Take your time."

"H-he." My lip quivered.

I sighed before covering my face with my hands. "C-Cole broke up with me on the phone. He said he found another girl, and I was just a toy to him. He said that I was just a stupid, useless blonde. How did I even fall for him? I'm so stupid!"

I sighed. "Maybe he's right. I mean, who's actually going to fall for me?"

Jack tilted my chin upward so that I was gazing straight into his chocolate eyes. "You're not stupid, and you're definitely not useless. You're a kick butt karate girl and one of the smartest people I know who can do anything she sets her mind to. You're beautiful, amazing, intelligent, and can get any guy you want."

"Not any guy anymore." I muttered looking away into the distance.

"Maybe I should just give up on love. It always ends up the same in the end anyway. I mean, who would want me?"

Jack replied, "A lot of people."

I turned my head back to look at him and gave him a look of disbelief. "Like who?"

He looked hesitant before answering. I just shook my head before looking back at the rain that started to pour down on us. "See? It's true. Nobody wants me."

"That's not true. I want you," he stated.

I froze. Jack likes me? It all makes sense now. That's why Jack was always so overprotective and why he never liked Cole.

"Why? I'm just me. Plain, old boring me."

And that was true. I wasn't really different from any other girl. I make so many more mistakes in life though. I just don't understand that out of all the people, Jack, the heartthrob, would like me. The one that every girl falls for, and the one who absolutely perfect. It just makes no sense.

"Because you're you. Every flaw you have makes you even more perfect. You're sweet, smart, gorgeous, beautiful, sassy, feisty, and I could go on."

"Isn't there a lot of girls like that?" I asked.

"You don't get it do you? Kim, none of those girls can even compare to you. I like you because you're genuine and unique."

"You think so?" I asked.

"I know so," he stated.

I smiled before hugging him.

I whispered, "Thanks Jack."

I slowly pulled away from him and sighed. "Look, I'm not saying I don't have any feelings for you. That's not true. I just haven't figured out my feelings yet. "

I looked at him, and I saw as he intently listened to my words as I could see disappointment in his eyes. "I'm just not ready for a boyfriend yet though. I don't want to put you through that. Trust me, Jack you are the most amazing person I know, but I just got out of a terrible breakup. Do you think you could maybe wait?"

He smiled and caressed my cheek. "For you Kim, I'd wait a thousand years."

I smiled at him. I saw something in his eyes that I've never seen in any boy's I've ever dated. It was love.


	6. Waiting Was Worth It Part 2

Ok, I am so sorry I didn't update sooner! My mom was using the computer and my sister had a project, so I wasn't able to update. I hope you guys will forgive me. Here's the second part!

Waiting Was Worth It Part 2

I giggled as I watched Jack trying to draw a portrait of me. He had his concentration face on with his eyebrow furrowed and his tongue sticking out.

"Don't move!" he exclaimed.

I immediately stopped and straightened back into my pose.

"Almost there. Almost there. And done!"

I suddenly slouched back into my chair tired from sitting in that pose for half an hour.

"Want to see it?" he asked.

I nodded and he handed me the sketch pad. It was beautiful with every intricate detail drawn. Even that little strand of hair hanging over my head was there. "I never knew you were so artistic. It's beautiful."

"Not as much as the real thing," he muttered.

I blushed and pulled him in a hug.

"You're great, you know that?" I whispered in his ear.

"I know. Not as awesome as you though."

I smiled a huge smile ear to ear and pulled away. "I think you've broken the record for most given compliments in the last hour. So why are you in such a happy mood today?"

"As long as I'm with you, I'll always be happy," he replied smiling.

I blushed and playfully pushed him. "Stop it! You're turning me into a tomato!"

He let out a small laugh. His laugh was adorable. I sighed. I've been falling for him ever since my break up with Cole. Maybe even longer, but I just didn't know it. Maybe this was my chance to let him know now.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Jack-"

I was about to say it until Mrs. Houston opened the door. So close. "Sorry kids, but the library is closing, and I'll need for you to leave, so I can clean up."

I guess I could tell him later. I stood up from my chair and grabbed my backpack. "Oh no problem. If it wasn't for you, we would've been here until midnight. Are you sure you don't want any help with cleaning up?"

"And that's why you're one of my favorite students. No, I'll be fine. You kids have fun," She responded.

"Ok bye," I said as I waved.

I headed out door with Jack following close behind me. I heard the door close, and I felt droplets of water hit me.

I just then realized I forgot to bring a jacket. Typical me.

Jack looked at me with a concerned look on his face and put his jacket over me.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'd rather get sick myself than you," he said with sincerity.

"Thanks," I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

His cheeks flushed as he answered, "No problem."

He put his arm around me as I put my head on his shoulder. I sighed. What did I ever do to deserve him? He's always been there for me, and I haven't done anything to return the favor.

Jack slightly nudged me with his hand. "Hey, what are you thinking about?"

I sighed once again. "Umm nothing. It's fine."

Jack stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and put his hands on my shoulders. "Kim, I know you. You know you can tell me anything right?"

I nodded.

"Then why won't you tell me?" he asked.

I looked down taking interest in my converse. "I don't know. It's just I don't think I've been fair to you. Here you are giving me compliments and not letting me get sick, and I haven't done anything for you. You deserve someone way better than me. You've been so supportive since the break up and I-"

I felt Jack put his finger to my lips and I looked up. "Stop Kim. You're amazing. You don't need to do anything for me besides be with me. I meant every word I said earlier. As long as I'm with you, I'll always be happy, so don't put yourself down. You're the best person I know."

He took his finger off my lip and smiled at me. I could see honesty swirl into his eyes.

"You really think that?" I asked.

"I don't just think. I know," he stated.

I smiled up at him. "You're just full of compliments today aren't you?"

"Only for a radiant girl like you."

I playfully pushed him and he laughed.

We started walking down the sidewalk again and I felt our hands brush a few times before Jack grabbed it. I didn't mind at all. I felt this tingling feeling when he was holding my hand.

We swung our hands back and forth as we strolled down the pavement. I looked up at him. "Jack?"

He looked down at me. "Yes?"

"You're the best person I know. You know that right?"

He nodded. "I know."

"Don't get so full of yourself mister," I stated in a serious tone.

I couldn't keep a straight face though as we both started laughing. As our laughter died down, I realized this was the moment. It's either now or never.

"Jack, I have to tell you something," I said.

"What is it?" he asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"I-uhh," I started and then looked at people's stares.

I didn't want to do this in public. I could barely do this in front of him.

I pulled him towards a tree and made sure no one was looking at us. Okay good.

I sighed.

I bit my lip. How was I supposed to say this?

"Umm-uhh."

Seriously? That's all I can say.

"Come on Kimmy, you can tell me anything."

"Well, I-I umm," I stuttered.

Deep breaths, Kim. You can do this.

I slowly exhaled. "You know how I said I wasn't ready for a boyfriend after my break up with Cole?"

He nodded.

"Truth is, I was. I was just too sad at that time and oblivious to admit it. Look Jack, it wasn't right to keep you waiting like that, and I don't know if you moved on or not. I just need to say this though. I've been falling for you ever since I met you, but I just didn't know it. I just can't believe that I only realized it after the break up. All those guys were distractions from you. Jack, I'm in love with you."

He stayed silent.

"Say something," I whispered.

"Do you mean it?" he asked gazing into my eyes.

I nodded vigorously. "Every word. I've always wanted you, Jack."

He pulled me in for a surprising kiss. Is this what true love feels like? Now I feel it. Everything. The sparks, the fireworks, the whole dang thing, but better. I understand why it never worked out with Cole or any of the other guys. Something was missing and that was Jack. This…. being in Jack's arms…. finally felt right.


	7. The Language of Love

Here's another chapter of KFOS! This is to make up for not being able to upload, so I hope you guys enjoy! This chapter is in Jack's point of view! Finally. Presenting:

The Language of Love

Jack's Pov

I watched as Kim banged her head on her desk in frustration. We were currently in her room trying to study for our French test tomorrow. "Ugh stupid French!"

I put my hand under her head, so she wouldn't get a bump on her forehead. Hey, I wasn't just going to watch her get hurt. I genuinely care for her. "Kim stop. Hurting your head is not going to help you with the French language."

She sat up and groaned. "Oh shut up, Jack."

I smirked. "Why didn't you just ask Milton for your help? He is at the top of the class."

"Well I did, but apparently he has this project that's due in two weeks that he needs to start on and needs no 'distractions.' "

I shook my head. "Same old Milton. Getting a head start on a project that's weeks from now."

"Yup," she said popping the p.

A silence came over us, and she started tapping her pencil on the desk.

"Why didn't you just ask me?" I asked.

She laughed. "Now that's self explanatory."

Okay, that was harsh.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that, but seriously Kim, I have an A in that class. I can help you if you want."

She sighed and blew her beautiful golden locks out of her face. Yes, I just called Kim's hair beautiful and golden. I admit that I have a tiny crush on her. Just a little bit.

She sat up in her chair and started tapping her pencil again. "Seeing that I need at least a B in every class in order to stay in the cheer squad and there's no other person to help me….fine."

I smiled. "Great!"

"So what do we start with now?" She asked.

"Well let's start with the basics," I announced as I scooted my chair closer to her. "Let's start with colors. What's bleu?"

"Blue," she stated.

"Correct. Rouge?" I asked.

"Red," she replied.

"Blanc?"

"White."

"Well you certainly know all the colors. I'll say some of the words on the list we need to know in French, and you translate them."

She nodded.

"Ami."

"Friend."

"Cheveux."

"Uhh cheese?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Hair."

"Okay got it."

"Animaux."

"Animals."

"Livres."

"Liver?" She asked confusedly.

"No books. You're doing pretty well though besides a few words you need to study. Let's continue."

I tapped my chin trying to think of some new words to give her. I then suddenly came up with an idea. It might be risky though.

"Fille."

"Girl."

"Tou ai."

"You are."

"Intelligente."

"Intelligent."

"Belle."

I looked directly at her, but she was looking at her textbook.

"Umm beautiful."

"Ma."

"My."

"Aimer."

She finally looked up at me with a smile. "Love."

"Yes you are," I whispered.

She blushed as a look of realization came across her face. Our faces were centimeters away. We both leaned closer and closer until our lips brushed against each other. We pulled away after a few seconds. I probably looked like an idiot with a huge smile on my face. At least I could see her beautiful smile too.

"Guess Milton was right," I stated.

"What?" she asked.

"French is the language of love," I whispered before crashing my lips onto her once again.

Let's just say we didn't study that much after that.

And done! Sorry if I got any words wrong. I don't know any French period. It's a little short, so I'm sorry for that too. Thanks for all of you who are reading this story. I love you guys. If you have any ideas, put them in the reviews or PM me and I'll credit you if I use it. See you next week!

Kayla


	8. Not So Bad After All Part 1

Oh my gosh, all of you guys are so sweet! I always like to read my reviews. I'm so thankful for every single one of my readers, so thank you to the bottom of my heart! I love you guys! I'm here with another chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or any of its characters.

Presenting:

Not So Bad After All

Kim's Pov

I sighed as I walked to my locker to grab my materials. Another day of school is another day of being tortured. I had no friends whatsoever, and I was lonely, but I guess you get used to it after a while. I just have to handle one more year before I can finally get away from this devil of a place and go to my dream school of Stanford.

I closed my locker only to be greeted with an unfamiliar face. He had brown long hair with the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes that you could get lost in. He was probably one of the new kids that would soon become popular after all the girls take one look at him and throw themselves at him.

"Um hi. Sorry to bother you, but I'm new here, and I can't seem to find any of my classes. Do you think you could help me?" he asked politely.

Okay, definitely not what I was expecting. When a new kid comes around, they usually find about me and starting mocking me and join in with all the other myriad of kids around here. I guess he hasn't heard it yet. It took me a minute to start forming a coherent sentence. I mean, who could with a guy like this talking to you?

I bit my lip. "Umm sure. Can I see your schedule?"

He nodded and handed it over to me. Wow, we have almost everything together besides last block.

"Well it seems like I'll see a lot more of you. We have almost every class together," I stated.

"Really?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. I might as well enjoy how nice he is to me before he mocks me too.

"Well if I'm going to see you often, then maybe I should introduce myself."

"Maybe you should."

"I'm Jack," he said holding his hand out.

"Kim," I replied shaking his hand.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he stated while giving a genuine smile.

My cheeks turned a tomato red before I quickly hid my blush.

I crossed my arms. "Is that your idea of a good first impression? Hitting on the first girl you see?"

He stuttered, "No- I mean- I didn't mean it like that-"

I put my hands to my sides. "Relax, I was just kidding."

I instantly saw him breathe out a sigh of relief.

I smiled at him, and he just stared at me for a few seconds. I cleared my throat. "Well, we should probably get going. Don't want to be late on your first day of school, do you?"

He chuckled and shook his head while he followed me to first period.

Jack's Pov

I followed Kim to first period. I'm honestly glad I have a lot of classes with her. She seems like, a nice, pretty girl. Did I just say pretty? Wow, Jack falling for the first girl you meet. Smooth, Jack, smooth. Great, I'm talking to myself again. I need to stop doing that.

I saw as we walked around the school people were gaping at us and glaring at her.

When we got to the classroom, I decided to confront Kim about it. "Uh Kim?"

She turned at me and looked at me with her big, brown eyes. "Yeah?"

"People were glaring at you and staring at us. Is something going on?" I asked.

I saw her stiffen for a moment and took interest in her shoes. "Umm at school, I'm not exactly liked here."

What? Why would people not like Kim?

"Why? You're amazing," I stated.

She scoffed. "You've only known me for about me five minutes, Jack. Look, people don't like me here. I was going to tell you later, but I guess I can tell you now. I just wanted to avoid the subject. I don't want you to be bullied here too on your first day. I think you should just ignore me and pretend I'm not even here. Trust me, that's best for you."

"Kim-"

"I'll see you later Jack," she said as she moved to front of the room and sat in her desk.

I sighed as I went and put my books on the desk in the back.

~~page break~~

Kim's Pov

I didn't mean to be so rude to Jack. I just didn't want him to get bullied because of me. He seems nice, and I don't want to bring him down.

I sighed as I brought my lunch tray to my usual empty table.

I was surprised when someone suddenly came and sat down across from me. I stopped poking my food to take a good look at the person. Jack.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I've heard what people said about you, but I don't believe any of it. I think you're a good person, and I'm going to hang out with you whether you like it or not," he declared.

This guy really gets what he want when he wants it huh?

"I think it's best if you just go. I meant what I said earlier. People will bully you if you hang out with me," I said.

"I don't care. I believe in giving everyone a chance. Plus, I can take care of myself. I'm actually a second degree black belt in karate."

"Brag much?" I asked.

"Well I didn't mean it like that-"

"Jack, I was kidding again. You really can't take a joke can you?"

"Maybe."

I smiled at him, but of course the moment had to be ruined with me being hit in the head with a falafel ball. Typical.

Jack looked around the cafeteria. "Who threw that?"

"Jack, it's fine. It happens all the time."

"No, this bullying has to stop now. I hate to see when people get hurt," he said as his eyes stopped on the Black Dragons table.

He went over there and asked them, "Hey, I like your outfits. You guys, cheerleaders?"

I stifled a laugh as Frank, the leader, started to reply, "No, well- Bryan used to be."

"Why? Got a problem or something?" He asked as he got up and did a routine of complicated karate moves.

Well, that escalated quickly. "I didn't come over here to fight man," Jack said as he started to walk back to our table.

Frank then stopped him by throwing a punch. A gasp caught in my throat, but luckily Jack caught it. "Okay, you probably shouldn't have done that," Jack said as he flipped his arm around and front snap kicked him over their table.

I watched as Jack was starting to get attacked by 3 other Black Dragons but kicked a chair to one of them. One by one each dragon started kicking and punching at him, but he perfectly blocked each one of them. He got onto my table and smiled at me and then flipped off it. Wow, this kid wasn't kidding when he said he was in karate.

Jack threw a guy's face into the pudding and he said, "Enjoy your pudding."

He used the guy as a shield from Frank and eventually knocked Frank on the floor and threw the other guy into the trash can. He threw a plate of falafel balls into the air, and did a perfect spin kick to each one of them making them land in Frank's face as Frank left the cafeteria. Jack ran out of the cafeteria knowing what he did and probably didn't want to get in trouble. I quickly ran out of the doors to follow him. (A/N: see what I did there? I do not own that amazing fight that Kickin' It created.)

"Jack that was amazing! You weren't kidding when you said you did karate huh?" I asked.

"Well I follow the Wasabi code, so I don't lie," he stated.

I threw my arms around him. "Thanks you didn't have to do that."

"I always help a friend in need," He said as he wrapped my arms around my waist.

I realized I was holding on too long and quickly pulled away with a blush forming onto my cheeks. "Thanks again."

He smiled again. "Anytime. Someone had to take that guy down a notch."

I smiled. "Well, I better get ready for our next class. Mind walking with me?" I asked.

"Not at all," he said as he followed me back to my locker.

~~page break~~

I closed my locker with my backpack over my shoulder only to be greeted with those chocolate eyes again.

He held his arms out for a hug, and I quickly granted it. I blushed at our closeness and felt shocks go through my body.

He smiled at me before pulling away. I immediately missed the warmth of his arms, but I didn't show it.

"You walking home?" Jack asked.

I nodded.

"Want me to walk home with you?"

I bit my lip. "Sure."

As we were walking, I asked, "So how was your first day at Seaford High?"

"It definitely wasn't what I expected it to be. It's better than my old school though. The thing that pops out the most though was you."

I blushed. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

He whispered into my ear that sent shivers down my spine, "Definitely good."

I looked down trying to hide the huge blush creeping onto my cheeks. This is what? Like the fiftieth time it happened? What is Jack doing to me? It doesn't help that I was smiling so big that if I tried to smile more, my face would crack. I must have looked like a pink clown.

I looked up at him to see him smiling at me with his eyes swirling with honesty and happiness.

"Thanks again for sticking up for me. Nobody has ever done that before."

"Well those people are stupid. I would pretty much do anything for a friend."

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

As we neared my house, he announced, "I guess you have a new neighbor."

"Wait, that's you?" I asked shocked.

"Yup."

"That means we're right next to each other," I stated.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"I guess we're going to be seeing each other more often than we were already going to."

"As long as you don't stalk me from your room while I'm changing," I answered back.

"No promises."

I playfully punched him with earned me a goofy smile from him. We were now on my porch step right in front of the door.

I kissed his cheek. "I swear this is my last time saying this, but thanks again."

His cheeks were tint with pink. "No problem."

I was about to open my front door when Jack asked, "Hey Kim?"

I turned around to look at him when he kissed my cheek.

By now, my cheeks were the color of a fire truck.

"Just to get back at you," he whispered before walking to his house.

I quickly opened and closed the front door with only one thought on my mind.

Maybe this year won't be so bad after all.

Finally! It's done! Who knew this could take so much out of you? Well, thanks for reading everybody! I love you guys! See you next week!

Kayla


	9. Not So Bad After All Part 2

I love you guys so much! I just love reading all my reviews from all of you! They make me so happy and make me want to write more. Phoenix2014 and Jennlee1 suggested I make my last chapter a two shot, so here it is! Oh and thank you to Jennlee1 for giving me some ideas for this chapter! It's going to be a longer one than usual. Well here it is:

Not So Bad After All

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or any of its characters.

A Year Later…

Kim's Point of View

I stared at the letter that would decide the rest of my future. It was my letter from Stanford answering if I was accepted or not.

"Hey stranger," a voice announced.

I was so stuck in my reverie that I jumped up from my bed, and I turned around to see Jack smiling at me. I was relieved that it was him and not some creeper dude stalking me from my bedroom, but then I realized what he did and punched him in the chest. I then realized that my letter dropped on the floor beside my bed, but I didn't want to pick it up. I didn't want to worry about it right now.

"Don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed.

He put his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry! It's just so funny to see your reaction."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever."

It was silent for a few seconds before he started poking me.

"Come on, Kimmy, why aren't you smiling? Come on," he said in a childish voice while continuing to poke my stomach.

"Stop Jack," I responded trying not to smile.

"Don't make me get the tickle monster out, Kim," he threatened.

My eyes widened. "No no no, not the tickle monster."

I felt myself land on the bed as Jack instantly jumped up and attacked me and started tickling my sides. I was trying to fight him off, but I couldn't stop laughing. "Okay okay-Jack-can't breathe!" I said between breaths.

He quickly got off me, and I sighed in relief as I sat up. "Thank you."

"Now tell me what's on your mind," he declared.

Ugh, he knows me so well. I guess that's the part for being his best friend for a year, but that's all we'll ever be. Best friends.

"Nothing is on my mind. I'm perfectly fine," I lied.

"Come on Kim, I know you're lying. Just tell me," he said while putting his hand on my knee.

I sighed but didn't say anything.

"Do you want me to get the tickle monster out again?" he threatened.

My eyes widened once again. "Okay, okay I'll tell you."

I grabbed my letter that fell off the bed when Jack scared me.

I stared at it once again. "It's my acceptance letter to Stanford, but I haven't opened it yet. I guess I'm just scared that I won't get in."

"Kim, you are one of the smartest people I know; they'd be lucky to have you. If they don't accept you, I will personally go over there and give them a piece of my mind," he said.

I laughed.

"Just open it," he said.

I sighed as I carefully opened the envelope not wanting to rip it. I started reading the first words of the letter. My smile grew as I read, "We are delighted to inform you that your application has been approved. We hope to see you in the fall of 2014. Congratulations!"

I looked at him and he gave me a curious look. "What does it say?"

"I got in!" I exclaimed.

"That's great!"

I threw my arms around him as Jack put his arms around my waist pulling me even closer to him. I realized our hug was longer than usual, and I slowly pulled away with a blush creeping on my cheeks. "Sorry," I muttered.

"No worries, I'm proud of you. Now I can say my best friend got into Stanford!" He exclaimed with a smile.

My smile faded as I realized what I would be leaving behind. My mom, my dad, my sister, and even Jack. I wouldn't see Jack anymore.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. "For someone who got into their dream school, you don't look happy."

"What about my parents, my sister, and you? I'd be leaving you behind," I stated.

"What about me? Kim, this is a great opportunity for you! You should take it! Don't worry about me! As long as you're happy, I am. You can always skype me and your family. Don't think we won't keep in touch."

I sighed. "I know, it's just last year, I would've gotten a plane ticket as fast I could if given the chance, but now…I don't know anymore," I said as I looked away from him.

"Kim, I don't want to be bringing you down and stop you from going. You deserve this. I'm still going to be here when you get back," he said with a reassuring smile.

"That's it though. You're one of the few people who aren't bringing me down. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Kim, I'm not going to leave you."

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise. Nothing is going to take away our friendship. We still have a few weeks together right?"

I nodded.

"Then, we'll make it the best last few week together. It is now my duty," he said.

I smiled at him as I pulled him into a hug.

"I love you, Jack," I whispered.

Of course, I said that all the time to him, but he never knew the real meaning behind it.

"I love you too," he whispered.

I felt him bury his face into my shoulder, and I'm pretty sure we stayed in that position way longer than we were supposed to.

~~page break~~

Week 1

"I can't believe we're actually going to the zoo!" I exclaimed as we started walking towards the entrance.

"Wow you're excited. You're acting like you've never been to a zoo before," Jack replied.

I suddenly felt my eyes take interest in my converse. "Uh."

"You've never been to the zoo?" He asked incredously.

I shook my head.

"Well come on then!" He exclaimed as he grabbed my hand and pulled me.

~~page break~~

"Okay, I have the crackers," he announced.

"I don't understand why we waited in line so long just to buy crackers."

"Kim, it's to feed the giraffes! Duh!"

"I think you had too much sugar in your system today," I said.

"Nope, just Lucky Charms!"

I rolled my eyes.

He started pushing me over to the giraffes.

"It's not going to bite me, is it?" I asked.

"No Kim, it's not going to bite you. I'm pretty sure the zoo would check the giraffes first," he said as he handed me the cracker.

"Well okay."

I went closer to the bar between the giraffes and the people. Its purple tongue went out, and I slowly fed it the cracker. "Wow he has a long tongue."

"He's kind of cute," I said while petting him.

"Not as much as you are," Jack muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh umm n-nothing," he stuttered.

I just brushed it off and started to pet the giraffe and give him another cracker. I heard something click and turned around to see Jack holding a camera.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"Taking pictures. I mean, we wanted our last few weeks to be memorable, right? What's more memorable than pictures?"

"I will knock that camera out of your hands. Come on Jack, you know I don't like my picture being taken," I said trying to grab it.

"I know," he said and I glared at him. "You'll thank me for this later."

"Jack, give me the camera," I demanded.

"Nah, I'm good," he said.

That's when I tried to jump on him, but he just grabbed me and held my waist. "I don't think so," he whispered sending shivers down my spine.

Just ignore it, Kim. He started carrying me bridal style and I yelled, "Jack, put me down! Where are you taking me?!"

"To see the elephants, and if I put you down, you have to promise not to take my camera," he responded.

"Ugh fine," I grumbled.

"Good," he stated while putting me down.

I quickly grabbed the camera and sprinted off into the direction of the elephants.

"Hey, you promised!" he yelled.

"Crossed my fingers!" I called back.

~~page break~~

Week 2

"So this is the surprise you've been bugging me all week for? The beach?" I asked.

As you can tell, I'm not a big fan of the beach.

"What? You don't like the beach?" he asked incredously.

"No not really."

"Well, that's going to change today," he said while running off.

I still stood in my exact same spot watching him.

"Come on!" he exclaimed.

I groaned before running to follow him.

He laid down the beach towels, and I sat on one of them pulling out my book.

"Seriously, Kim? You're going to read a book at the beach?" he asked.

"Yup," I said popping the p.

"I'm going to get you in the water somehow," he said, but I just ignored him and kept on reading the first chapter of Moby Dick. (A/N: I do not own Moby Dick.)

I felt a boat load of water drench me from head to toe as I looked up and saw Jack with a bucket.

"Oh that's it!" I exclaimed before running to attack him.

He started sprinting down the shore, and I finally jumped on his back continuously punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow! Kim, that hurts!"

I hit him with my last punch before smirking. "Good."

I continued to stay on his back as he kept strolling across the shore of the beach. "Are you ever going to get off my back?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm too lazy to walk," I responded.

"How about to swim?" he asked mischievously.

My eyes widened. "Jack, don't you dare."

He started jogging towards the water, and I screamed. "Jack, put me down!"

I felt as my body dropped in the freezing water, and I suddenly started swimming toward the surface. Since Jack did that to me, I might as well have fun with it. I pretended to struggle to keep my head above the water. "Jack-can't swim," I said between gasps as I dunked my head in the water and swam down.

"Kim!" he exclaimed. "Oh god, what have I done?"

I swam near his foot and pulled it down as I watched his head go into the water. I swam back to the surface and smirked at him as his head went back up. "Kim, you had me scared half to death."

"Sorry, but you did drop me and all my clothes that were starting to dry into the water. You deserved it."

"Ugh I hate you."

"Love you too," I said as I splashed him.

"Oh you really want to start this?" he asked splashing me.

I laughed as I splashed him back .

"You're not going to win, Kim," he stated.

"Whatever you say, but I know that I'm definitely a better splasher," I said as I slowly did a back stroke away from him.

"Oh, that's it! You just challenged the king of splashing!" he exclaimed while splashing me in the face.

I gasped. "Oh, you are so going to get it."

"Uh huh Kimmy sure," he said while pretending to nod.

I cupped my hands with the water and dropped it over Jack's head.

"Aah! Kim, you got my hair again!"

~~page break~~

Week 3 Last Week

Jack and I were currently walking down the sidewalk daring not to look at each other.

"So it's our last day together," I announced sadly.

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm going to miss you."

I looked up at him. "I'm going to miss you too," I said while throwing my arms around him.

I slowly pulled away, and I wiped my tears with my sleeve. I glanced at Jack seeing a few tears slipping out, so I wiped it off with my thumb.

"Let's just not worry about that now, okay? Let's just make the most of our remaining time together. I mean, that's what you said right? We should make our last moments memora-"

He cut me off with a kiss, but I didn't kiss back purely because of shock. I mean who wouldn't be surprised? After a few seconds, I slowly melted into the kiss and kissed him back. All too soon, it was over when he pulled away.

"Kim, I don't want to be anywhere without you with me. I'm sorry, and I know it's too late to be confessing my feelings for you Kim, but I'm in love with you. I have been ever since I met you, and I can't stand the idea of not being with you."

I gasped but replied,"I'm in love with you too. Jack, you were the only one there for me when nobody else wasn't, and I'm grateful for that. You're my rock, Jack."

"Really?" he asked with a smile.

I nodded and he opened his mouth, but I cut him off.

"But," I grabbed his hand as we started walking down the sidewalk again. "This can't change anything. It's too late. I'm leaving on Monday, and I'm packing tomorrow. Everything is already arranged. Jack, I'm hundred of miles away and you're here, and a long distance relationship never works no matter how much I would want it to? What are we supposed to do?"

"I'll wait for you," he stated.

I turned to him and stopped. "Jack, no. I know what it feels like to miss someone, and I care about you too much to ever put you that." (A/N: Can somebody guess where that's from? If you can, you'll get a virtual cookie and a shoutout.)

He caressed my cheek. "I love you, Kim."

A tear slipped down my cheek again. "I love you too," I whispered.

We started strolling down the sidewalk again in a comfortable silence before Jack broke it. "So what now?"

"Now we make the most out of our last day," I said.

~~page break~~

"I can't believe after being best friends for a year we've never gone to the park," he announced.

"I know right."

I touched his shoulder before sprinting off. "Race ya to the swings!"

"Oh you're on, Crawford!" he yelled.

~~page break~~

"What made you think of the idea of a picnic on a hill?" I asked biting into my peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I thought it would be nice."

"Or maybe I knew I would tell you my feelings, and this would make it romantic," he said with a smile.

"What if I said I didn't like you back?" I asked.

"Uh I actually didn't plan for that," he said while awkwardly scratching his neck.

"Wait, so you knew I was going to say I liked you back?" I asked.

"Maybe. I mean, who can resist this?" He said motioning to himself.

I scoffed. "I know a lot of people."

"Like who?" he asked.

Didn't expect that.

"Um…My uh mom!" I exclaimed before awkwardly taking another bite of my sandwich.

"Your mom or any of your family members don't count, but I think she was checking me out when I was washing my dad's car."

I almost choked on my sandwich. "What?"

"Relax, I was just kidding. Or was I?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh shut up."

"Actually, I found out that you liked me."

"How?" I asked taking another bite.

"Saying, 'I love you Jack,' in your sleep doesn't go unnoticed."

I almost choked again. I have to stop eating this sandwich. 

"You were in my room when I was sleeping?" I asked.

"Well, I was coming over to your house to hang out, but you were sleeping, and I heard you keep mumbling it, so I smiled and went back to my house."

"Oh," I muttered blushing.

I glanced at the sunset and onto Jack's shoulder. "This was the perfect day."

"Any day is the perfect day with you," he replied.

I blushed and kissed his cheek. "Thanks," I said while leaning back on his shoulder again.

"I'd do anything for you,Kim, you know that right?"

I slowly nodded.

I sighed. "I just can't believe that after all we've been through, I'm leaving. I don't think I can imagine my life without you in it."

He sighed. "Me neither."

I turned to him, and he looked at me curiously. "Promise that when I get back nothing will change and that you aren't going off dating some girl."

"I'm pretty sure that won't be happening. You're the only girl for me," he stated while I blushed.

"I promise as long as you promise not to be dating any of those college guys."

I smiled. "I promise."

~~page break~~

Two Weeks Later…

I let out a sigh of relief as I finished the last touches on my English essay. You'd think the teacher would go easy on you for your first few weeks at college. I laid my head on my desk ready to take a nap.

"Hey, Kim?" My dorm room partner, Lily, asked.

I opened my eyes and sat up in my chair. "Yeah?"

"Who's this?" she asked holding up a picture of Jack and me at the zoo with our arms around each other after he finally caught up with me and got the camera.

"Umm nobody," I answered as I grabbed the picture from her.

I looked down sadly at it when I felt a tear slip down the cheek. I haven't been able to talk to him since my first day here since we've both been crazy busy.

"Is that your boyfriend?" she asked.

"Umm, it's complicated. He's a really good friend though," I replied.

"Oh," she said turning and walking back to her bed.

I smiled at the picture as I rubbed my thumb over it. Jack was right. I was thankful that he took pictures ,or I wouldn't have one of my favorite memories in my hand.

I suddenly shot up when I heard a knock on the door. I quickly wiped my tears and set the photo down as I walked up to the door to open it.

It was someone with flowers hiding their face who disguised their voice when starting to talk. "Delivery for Kim Crawford."

"Umm I think you have the wrong person, so-" I quickly stopped as the person lowered the flowers, and I could see their face.

My smile grew as I saw who it was. "Jack!"

I threw my arms around him.

"Well, you're certainly happy to see me," he announced.

I pulled away from him. "Of course I'm happy! I haven't seen you in weeks! How are you here?"

"Well, when I found out you were applying, I secretly applied myself. I didn't think I was going to get in, and I got the letter about a week ago accepting, so I wanted surprise you."

"Wait, you're going here now?" I asked incredously.

He nodded.

"Sorry to ruin whatever this is, but it's kind of rude when I'm completely ignored when there's three people in the room not just two," Lily interrupted.

"Oh um sorry. Jack, this is Lily. Lily, Jack," I said.

Jack went into the room and shook Lily's hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," she responded.

"Well, I better go. Callie is waiting for me at the soccer tournament. I'll see you guys later," she said as she started walking towards the door.

"See ya." I waved.

She stopped at the doorway and turned back to us. "Just friends? Yeah right."

My cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she walked out the door.

I looked back up at him. "Sorry about her."

"It's fine," he replied.

"So I'm only your friend, huh?" he asked.

"No-I mean yes- I mean I don't know. I didn't know what we were so I just said that it was complicated, and then she asked if you were my boyfriend and I-"

Jack cut me off. "Relax, Kim. I was just kidding. Now, who's the one who can't take a joke?"

My cheeks turned red again. "Oh sorry."

"So you're seriously going to Stanford now? No joke?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm going. I wouldn't joke about that."

"You know how you said you didn't want to be in a long distance relationship?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well I did this because of you. You're my whole life, Kim."

I smiled brightly at him. "Really?"

"Really."

He smacked himself on the forehead. "Oh I'm so stupid."

"What?" I asked.

"I haven't asked you properly yet."

"Ask me what?" I asked.

He went down on his knees and grabbed my hands. He gave me the flowers which I quickly accepted and pulled out a locket that was engraved with J+K on it. I gasped. "Kim, would you be my girlfriend?"

I nodded vigorously.

He smiled and got up and put the necklace around my neck.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We spend the rest of our future," he grabbed my hand, "Together."

And done! That was long! I hope you guys liked it! Thanks again to Jennlee1 for giving me the idea. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. I'm in a rush. See you guys next time!

Kayla


	10. Anniversaries and Charm Bracelets Part 1

Okay guys! I'm here with another chapter! I seriously love all of you. Reading your reviews puts me in a good mood. Shoutout to ImGonnaCallYouFern who guessed that the quote was from Teen Beach Movie! I hope you enjoy your virtual cookie. Also, shoutout to Guest who gave me this idea a month ago! I give total credit to her. This will be a two-shot, but I don't know if it will be updated tomorrow or next week. Review, and I'll update faster! Presenting:

Anniversaries and Charm Bracelets Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or any of its characters.

Kim's Pov

Jack's been weird lately. He's been missing the last few practices, I barely see him at school, and whenever I ask him to hang out, he always comes up with a lame excuse and walks away. I hope he still he remembers our anniversary this Friday though. If he doesn't, I don't what I'll do. I bought him a skateboard that he's been wanting for forever.

I walked into the dojo, and I still only saw Milton and Jerry.

"Jack's still not here?" I asked.

They shook their heads, and I sighed. I put my change of clothes in my locker and started to practice on one of the bags. As I worked on my roundhouse kicks, the doors opened and in came Jack.

"Sorry I'm late. I had something important to do," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "That's a first," I muttered.

I then took my anger out on the bag and started punching the bag vigorously. Milton and Jerry got scared and cowered behind the mats. Smart people. You don't want to see me when I get furious. I'm not exactly the friendliest person.

"Are you okay, Kim?" he asked.

I slowly stopped and turned around to face him crossing my arms. "Oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine besides the fact that my own boyfriend has been avoiding me lately for no good reason. Seriously, I've tried hanging out with you this past week, but you've basically ignored me and walked off. If you wanted to break up with me, you could've just said it."

Jack came closer to me. "Kim I don't and never want to break up with you. You're the only girl for me. I've just been really busy. That's all. I'll promise I'll make it up to you."

"And how exactly?" I asked.

"Friday night at the park. I have something special for you. You don't think I forgot our one year anniversary, did you?"

I suddenly felt my eyes take interest in my converse.

He sighed. He put his hands on my shoulders and tilted my chin up, so I would be looking straight into his eyes. "Kim, I would never forget. Just know that okay? If I did, you would probably punch me in the face."

I laughed and smiled. It was true. I didn't exactly have the best temper.

"Are we good now?" he asked.

I sighed. "Yeah we're good."

He smiled.

"So… do you want to hang out at my place to study for that geometry test we have tomorrow? I really need help, and I need to earn at least a B," I stated with my eyes gleaming with hopefulness.

"Actually, I can't," he replied.

Really? Again? Didn't we like just discuss this?

"It's for good reason, I promise. I can't tell you right now, but I promise you'll find out soon."

Seriously? He can't even tell his own girlfriend?

Jack put his hands on my shoulders once again. "Don't worry okay? I promise we'll have our date on Friday."

I sighed. I never could be mad at Jack especially with his big brown puppy dog eyes that make you fall to your knees in a milli-seccond. "Fine okay."

Jack smiled once again. "Okay great, I'm going to get changed, and then we can spar okay?"

I nodded smiling.

He kissed my cheek and ran into the guy's changing rooms.

Jerry and Milton stood up from their original hiding spot.

Jerry announced, "Ha she doesn't know."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him and walked over to him crossing my arms. "Who doesn't know what?"

He responded, "You know how Jack is actually-"

Milton elbowed him in the stomach. "What Jerry means is Jack is really busy with all his school work, and that's why he can't hang out."

Hmm, they seem pretty suspicious. Even more than usual.

Jerry replied, "What? Don't you mean that Jack is planning-"

Milton hit him upside the head.

"Ow! So not swag you! Hit me once shame on you, but hit me twice shame on-hmm is it me or-"

I cut him off. "I don't know what you guys are talking about or why you are acting so weird, but I rather not take another hour explaining something to Jerry again."

Milton nodded, and Jerry just stood there looking as confused as always. I turned around and started practicing on the bag once again when I heard a sigh of relief? Whatever. I can ask them later.

The Next Day…

I walked out of language arts quietly humming a Disney song as I remembered that I had to borrow a book from the library for history. As I made my way to the library, I heard a conversation in one of the empty classrooms. Being the curious person I am, I went closer to the room to listen to what was happening through the small open crack of the door.

"I love you and nobody else. I just want to know that you'll be mine forever," a voice said.

That sounds vaguely like Jack. Oh well, it's probably some cute couple together. Jack wouldn't do that to me. I kept listening though to see what happened next. I know, I'm really nosy.

"Aww I love you too," another voice responded.

I peeked through the door, and I felt tears gush out at the sight. Jack and…Grace?!

Cliffhanger! I finally put Jerry and Milton in it! Review, and I'll update faster!

~Kayla


	11. Anniversaries and Charm Bracelets Part 2

So I said I'd update, so I'm fulfilling my promise! (even though it's a day late) Thanks for reviews! I finally hit fifty! (I didn't actually think that would happen.) The guest that actually gave me the idea is named Sarah, so thank you to Sarah! Well, I don't want to keep you waiting! Here's part two!

Last time on KFOS:

Kim's Point of View

As I made my way to the library, I heard a conversation in one of the empty classrooms. Being the curious person I am, I went closer to the room to listen to what was happening through the small open crack of the door.

"I love you and nobody else. I just want to know that you'll be mine forever," a voice said.

That sounds vaguely like Jack. Oh well, it's probably some cute couple together. Jack wouldn't do that to me. I kept listening though to see what happened next. I know, I'm really nosy.

"Aww I love you too," another voice responded.

I peeked through the door, and I felt tears gush out at the sight. Jack and…Grace?!

Part Two:

Kim's Point of View

I felt my heart shatter onto the floor. What is happening? My best friend and my boyfriend are… I can't even bare the thought. By now, tears were flowing freely down my face.

I opened the door more, and they turned around with shocked looks on their faces.

Jack said, "Kim, it's not what it looks like."

Grace nodded. "Definitely not."

I crossed my arms and glared at Jack. "Only girl for you, huh?"

Jack started, "Kim-"

I cut him off. I can't even listen to him after what he did. "You know what? Don't ever talk to me again," I looked over to Grace, "That includes you too."

"But Kim-"

I cut Jack off once again. "Save it. I don't want to hear any more of your lies."

Tears threatened to spill again, so I started sprinting. I just wanted to be anywhere besides here. Anywhere where he isn't. I didn't care if I ditched school; I just wanted to go home and cry into my pillow.

Jack's Point of View

Ugh, what do I do? That isn't what it looked like at all. Kim probably hates me now when she didn't even get the whole story.

Flashback:

Last Friday

I walked nervously up to Grace. If I didn't get help, I would go mad.

"Hey Jack. What's up?" she asked.

"You're Kim's best friend, right?" I asked.

"If knowing everything about her since we were five, then yes we are best friends," she replied.

"I need your help," I declared.

She signaled me to go on.

"Well, our anniversary is next week, and I have no idea what to do for it. I really want to make it special for Kim."

"Awww. Okay, here's what I'll do: meet me after school on Monday and Tuesday, and I'll help you pick your gift and help you set up for the perfect night for Kim. I'm busy on Wednesday though. I have cheer practice after school on Thursday, so meet me in room 201 during free period."

"But on those Monday and Tuesday is when I have my karate practice at the dojo," I stated.

"Then skip it. Kim's more important than some karate practice, right?" she asked narrowing her eyes at me.

I gulped and nodded vigorously. This girl can be scary when she wants to be.

"Good. See you after school, Brewer," she said happily skipping down the halls.

Wow. Bipolar much? (A/N: This wasn't made to offend any people who are bipolar. It's just a part of the sorry. If you are offended, I'm sorry.) 

Flashback end

I don't like Grace at all. Kim is the only girl for me; I just needed Grace's assistance for our anniversary. I was just pretending to confess my feelings for Kim to Grace.

Flashback

"No, you're getting it wrong. Don't you want Kim to love this date? Make sure to give the bracelet after you say it. You have to use emotion," she declared.

"Well, I'm sorry. I just don't know what to say."

She sighed. "Just say what comes from your heart. Say how you truly feel about Kim. We already have the gift and the location. Now, we just have to work on your enunciation and emotional part. If it helps, I'll pretend to be Kim."

I nodded.

"Just remember say your true feelings."

I took a deep breath in. I think I can do this.

"Hey Jackie, happy anniversary!" she exclaimed hugging me.

Grace has a pretty good imitation of Kim. Just take a deep breath, and say your feelings. "Kim, I have to tell you something," I said as I stared at her eyes. It doesn't have that beautiful glow that Kim's have.

"What is it?"

I pulled her hand, and she sat down in a desk next to me. I took a deep breath. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. "Ever since I caught your apple when I first met you, I started falling in love with you. I didn't know it was true love at the time though, but I definitely know now. Kim Crawford, I'm completely and utterly in love with you. I know I don't deserve you, but I feel like I can't live without knowing you'll always be there with me. I love you and nobody else. I just want to know that you'll be mine forever."

She did her fake imitation of Kim again. "Aww I love you too."

We heard the door open and in came a crying Kim. Uh oh.

Flashback end.

Ugh, I'm so stupid! I should've tried harder to explain. Kim probably hates me now.

"What to do. What to do," I repeated as I pace back and forth.

"Are you really that stupid?" Grace asked.

I looked at her. "What?"

"Go after her! I can't lose my best friend, and I can't let you lose your lover either! Go!" she exclaimed.

I nodded and grabbed the charm bracelet for the present I got for Kim. "Thanks Grace. It really means a lot-"

"Just go!"

"Okay okay, I'm going. Jeesh," I responded going to the door.

Meanwhile…

Kim's Point of View

As I arrived home, I sprinted straight to my room and slammed the door behind me. I grabbed Benny the Bear as I sat on my bed and let all the tears come gushing out. I can't believe I believed all those cheesy comments that he said to me and what with Grace? She's supposed to be my life long best friend. Not anymore I guess.

As I started to calm down, I wiped my tears and lied down staring up at the ceiling. How could a day turn out this horrible?

I heard the door open and in came the devil himself. "Umm hey."

"Get. Out," I demanded.

"Kim, just let me explain," he responded with those sad puppy dog eyes. This time I'm not giving in.

"Why should I? You don't even deserve to be here talking to me after what you did," I stated with disdain clear in my voice.

He winced. "Look Kim, this is all just a big misunderstanding-"

"You know what's a misunderstanding. Our relationship. I trusted you, and you go off and cheat."

"I didn't cheat! Kim, please just let me explain," He pleaded.

I sighed. "You have five minutes."

He took a deep breath. "Okay, so I asked Grace for her help for our anniversary. That's why I was missing practice lately, and that's why I was saying all that to her. She was helping me 'pour out my feelings' and pretended to be you."

My glare on him softened.

"Kim, I would never do that to you ever. I even have proof," he said while pulling out a black box. He opened it, and there was a beautiful charm bracelet with about four different charms.

"This was what your present was for our date. Grace helped me pick this out. I was going to give it to you on our anniversary, but I guess it doesn't matter now."

I picked up the charm bracelet and held it in my hands delicately touching it.

"I'll go now," he stated while standing up and turning around towards the door.

"Wait."

He looked back at me.

I nodded. "I believe you. I'm sorry. I should've let you explain from the beginning."

"No I am. I never wanted to be the person to make you cry. I just want to see you be happy," he said while giving me a small smile.

I pulled him in a tight hug. "You know what Jack?"

He glanced at me. "What?"

"Being with you is what makes me happy."

I pulled him in a tight hug. "Thanks for everything," I whispered in his ear.

He pulled me closer to him. "I love you Kimmy," he whispered in my hair while kissing my forehead.

"I love you too."

I pulled away. "So what do each of these charms mean?"

"Well, it's one charm for everything we go through in life. The apple is when we first met, the guy kicking the air is for karate where we first became friends, the J+K is our initials, and a heart is for our love."

I smiled. "I love it."

"You do?"

I nodded.

"You know this never would've happened without Grace?" I announced.

He smiled. "You're right."

"I definitely have to apologize and thank her later. Right now, I just want to spend quality time with my boyfriend.

"You know we still have our geometry test today we have to take, right?" he asked.

"Oh crap."

And done! Thanks again to Sarah for the idea! If you have any ideas, just leave it in the reviews, and I probably will use it. Thanks guys! See you next time!

Kayla


	12. A Day at the Dojo

_**I'm back with another chapter! Remember that I'm open to any ideas, so just leave it in the reviews or PM me! Presenting:**_

A Day at the Dojo

Kim's Point of View

"Ugh!" I exclaimed as I fell on my butt for the third time.

"What's wrong Kim?"

I turned around to see Jack leaning against the pillar holding his bag. I quickly got up and brushed myself off. "Oh umm nothing."

"Come on Kim. You can tell me."

I heavily sighed giving in. "It's just that new move that Rudy taught us yesterday. I end up on the floor every time, but I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"You want me to help you?" he asked.

My heart sped up at his kind suggestion, and I bit my lip. "Uh sure."

He stood up from the wall and dropped his bag on the floor next to mine to follow me onto the mats.

"Show me the move, and I'll try to see what exactly you're doing wrong," Jack announced.

I slowly nodded as I started in my position and somehow ended up staring at the ceiling once again after trying to do it. Jack held his hand out and pulled me up. "You're starting in your position wrong, and you need to pivot your foot more. Want me to show you?"

I nodded.

"Okay, start in your position."

I followed bending my back knee and making my arms a few inches apart. He came closer until he was right behind me. My breath hitched, and my heart skipped a beat as I felt his hot breath on my neck. He put his hands on my arms spreading them even further apart. "You need to spread your arms. They can't be too close when your legs are in the air."

I nodded slowly as I tried to pay attention to what he was saying and not the tingles I was feeling from his captivating touch. "Bend your front knee just a little bit and your back knee even more. It will help you have more balance."

I obeyed bending both of my knees while he let go of me backing away. I missed the warmth of his body but didn't show it. "Now when your hands are on the floor, you need to arch your back, and when you flip back up, you need to pivot your back foot while the other kicks."

I did the move only landing on the mat again. I stood up and brushed myself off from any dirt on the mats that Rudy never cleans.

"Okay, start in your position again like I taught you, and slowly do the move. I'll try to help you throughout it."

I nodded as I started in the position again. I put my hands on the floor with my legs in the air. Jack kneeled in front of me and gently touched my back. "May sure to arch your back more."

I obeyed his instruction bending my back in an arch. "Now when you flip up, pivot your back foot more, and land into a front stance."

I flipped up, pivoted my foot, so it was facing the other wall, and kicked with the other foot landing in a front stance. "I did it!"

He nodded smiling proudly. "Now just do it without my help."

I did the move correctly again and smiled brightly. I finally did it after a hundred tries. "I did it again!"

I ran up to Jack and attacked him in a hug throwing my arms around his neck while he put his around my waist. I pulled away with a faint blush on my cheeks. "Uh thanks. I couldn't have done it without you."

"No worries. Want to spar?"

I nodded. "Don't go easy on me this time though."

"Trust me, I learned my lesson from that," he said while following me onto the mats.

I laughed as we both bowed to each other and got into our sparring stances. We round stepped circling each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

He did a front snap kick towards me which I blocked as I tried to do a sidekick to his stomach which he blocked. He tried to do a crescent kick but ended up doing it over me as I rolled backwards away from him. I quickly stood up and did a roundhouse kick to his head hitting his cheek making him fall on the ground with a loud thud. "I'm so sorry; are you okay, Jack?" I asked leaning above him.

"Yeah I'm fine," He answered as he winced as he stood up.

Blood trickled down his face, and I gasped. "Jack, you're bleeding."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bench grabbing the first aid kit. I sat next to him grabbing a cloth from the kit.

"This might sting," I whispered as I gently dabbed his face.

I could tell he was trying not to wince each time I touched. "I'm so sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine; I should've known to block it. At least now I know that you've definitely improved," He joked.

I gave a sad smile as I wiped the last drop of blood off his cheek and turned away putting the cloth on the bench. "I'm sorry. This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me."

He put his hand on my arm making me turn to him. "You were awesome, and that's all that matters."

I blushed. "Thanks."

I smiled at him before realizing the centimeters away that his face was from mine. We both leaned in before getting interrupted by Rudy's office door opening. "I finally got it. The first man cologne that will finally attract the lad-" 

Rudy noticed us and stopped. "ies. Uh I think I have to go back in my office for the next few hours working on my uh cologne again. It's not uh finished."

He ran into his office slamming the door making the both of us jump apart with our cheeks tint with pink. A lingering tension came upon us as we dared not to look at each other. "Let's continue sparring," Jack announced.

My head spun around at his suggestion. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

He nodded. "I'll be fine. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Only if you're absolutely sure."

"I'm positive," he responded confidently.

We both walked onto the opposite sides of the mat facing each other bowing. I punched at him when he blocked it. He tried to sidekick, but I blocked. We got caught in the sparring round that we didn't notice that I tripped on our footing landing us both on the floor with him on top of me.

"Clumsy are we?" he teased.

I squirmed under him. "Oh shut up. Will you get off me now?" I asked annoyed.

"Let me think about it: Uh no."

"Ugh I hate you," I declared.

"You know you love me," he said as he smirked at me.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't."

I mentally face palmed practically almost telling him my feelings.

"You know what I know?" he asked.

"What?"

"I know I love you," he whispered.

I didn't have time to respond as he captured me in a passionate kiss. We stayed in that position even when the door to the entrance opened.

"How is it even possible for you to even get a date with Heather?" someone asked which I guessed was Milton but was too distracted to notice.

"I told you she wants the swagmast-Ahh!"

We quickly pulled apart as Jack helped pull me up intertwining our fingers. I felt as if my cheeks were on fire.

Milton and Jerry just blankly stared at us gaping.

"Uh we have to go, right Kim?"

I quickly caught up to what Jack was saying and nodded vigorously. We both grabbed our bags with Jack pulling me out the door. We both faintly heard the last few sentences of their conversation before being too far away to hear.

"You know what this means?" Milton asked.

"We're totally getting fifty bucks tomorrow. WHOO!"

_**Typical Jerry. This wasn't my best work. I created the rough draft on my phone when I was half awake in the morning. I was kind of procrastinating, so that's why it didn't turn out as well as I thought it would. If you have any ideas, PM me or leave it in the reviews. See you next week. **_

_** Kayla**_


	13. An Unexpected Love

_**Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter! Shout out to kick-fan-99 who got that the quote in chapter nine was from Teen Beach Movie! She was a little late, but I'm still going to give the shout out to her! Enjoy your virtual cookie! **_

_** XxoMelodyoXX: I love your username! Very unique! Anyways, I might do your idea, but I don't really have any ideas to shape it. I can try it if you could be a little more specific on what you want it to be.**_

_**emily gave me a idea to do a truth or dare one shot, but I want to make mine a little more unique than others. Send in one truth or dare or both, and if I use the idea, you will be given a shout out! **_

_**I might not be able to update next week though since I have to work on a science presentation with my friend which will probably take up all my time. I will try to make it up to you guys with two chapters the next week if I don't update. Anyways, enjoy the story!**_

_**Presenting:**_

An Unexpected Love

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or any of its characters. I also do not own River Flows in You by Yiruma or Catch Me by Demi Lovato.**_

Kim's Point of View

It was Wednesday as I continued my regular shift at the coffee shop. I poured a cup of coffee for the last customer and handed them it.

I sighed blowing a strand of hair out of my face incredibly bored.

"Honey?" I turned around to see my mom with a hopeful look bestowed on her face.

"Yes Mom?" I asked.

"Why don't you go out for once? You've been working too hard lately, and I think it's time for you go and have fun for once instead of staying here."

I sighed once again. She probably will never stop.

"Mom, I'm fine. I don't need a break. I like helping out at our coffee shop," I responded.

She gave me that 'I don't believe you' look that I always get from Grace.

"I promise that if I do want to go out during a shift, I'll ask you. Right now I'm fine."

I heard the familiar ding from the bell signaling there was another customer. "I better go take their order. Go rest."

She sighed finally giving up walking away. "Okay fine, but I won't stop until I get grandkids."

I laughed and turned around back to the cash register.

"How may I help you?" I asked not really glancing at the customer's face.

I looked up to see a guy about my age with the most beautiful brown eyes and long brown hair that would probably make me melt with his smile.

"Hello?" He asked snapping me out of my reverie.

"Oh sorry, what did you say again?" I asked.

The first guy you actually think is cute, and you make a complete fool of yourself. Good job, Kim.

I never said he was cute.

You know you were thinking it though.

Ugh, I hate you. I wish I wasn't stuck with such an annoying conscience.

Too bad. You know I'm right. I'm going to be with you forever.

"I'll have a mocha latte please, Kim," he stated.

"How do you know my name?" I asked incredously.

He pointed to my name tag.

You're embarrassing yourself!

Well I'm sorry I can't think straight with you always bugging me!

You know you're only arguing with yourself, right?

Touché.

"Oh right. Sorry, I can't just think straight today. That will be $7.98."

He handed me the money on the counter as I calculated it on the cash register. "It's fine. Everybody has those days."

At least he doesn't think you're a total loser.

I grabbed an empty cup. "What's your name?"

"Jack," he replied.

I smiled as I turned around writing his name down on the cup.

~~page break~~

"Here you go," I announced as I handed Jack the latte.

"Thanks," he said as he started to sip it and sat down on one of the stools in front of the counter.

He looked up at me, and I realized I was staring at him drinking.

Way to go, Kim. You made it even more awkward than it already was.

I coughed. "Sorry, I'll just go," I declared as I started to turn around.

"No, it's fine. I mean, I don't mind."

I slowly turned back around and smiled. "Sorry once again."

"Do you always say sorry?" he asked.

I nodded. "Pretty much."

"Well, you don't have to apologize. It's okay."

I smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "So did you just move here? I haven't really seen you around before."

"Actually yes. Maybe you could show me around sometime," he suggested while giving me his dazzling smile.

Somebody's got a crush!

Will you ever shut up?

Let me think about it: Uh no.

"I'll think about it," I said as I smiled at him once again.

The bell dinged again, and I mentally groaned. "I better go and take their order."

"I'll be here," he stated.

I gave a small smile and walked over to the cash register. I glanced back at Jack and smiled before turning around to face the person ordering.

~~page break~~

Next Day…

I tapped my fingers on the counter as it was completely silent in the shop.

I didn't pay attention to the bell until I heard a voice say, "You look bored."

I turned around to see Jack. "Pretty much. There's only been like two customers so far. So what can I get you?"

"Just a cup of hot chocolate please."

I pressed the familiar buttons on the register. "That will be $4.67."

He handed me the money, and I quickly put the cash in the slot.

"And I'll be back with your order," I said smiling.

I turned around quickly grabbing the ingredients.

"Are you always here?" He asked.

I nodded pouring hot water into the mug. "I'm used to it. I don't like to go out much."

"Really? Why not?"

I shrugged. "I just don't find interest in other places out there."

"That's the first time I've heard a person say that."

"Good for you then."

I passed the mug, and he gave a mischievous smirk. "Well, maybe I can change that."

"How?" I asked curiously.

"Well, maybe after your shift, you could help show me around, and we can hang out."

"If that's your way of asking to 'hook up', I'm not interested," I replied.

I've been played way too many times to know what a guy says to lure you in.

"It's not. I promise. I'm not like one of those guys," he said leaning onto the counter.

I leaned up in front of his face. "And how would I know that for sure?"

"I guess you'll just have to find out," he whispered.

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice announced.

I quickly got off the counter to take a good look at the person. "No, not at all. So what are you here for Grace?"

"Just came here to see my best friend, but she looks a little busy, so I'll come back later," she responded while giving a knowing smirk.

"You're telling me later," she mouthed.

I nodded as she closed the door behind her leaving a lingering tension.

I cleared my throat. "Sorry about her. She can make some weird assumptions."

"It's fine."

I mentally gave a relieved sigh.

"So anyways, how about we make that a deal after your shift?" he asked.

"It's a deal," I said while smiling.

"When is it over?"

"Four o' clock."

"I'll see you at four then," he replied walking backwards to the door.

"See ya."

When I finally couldn't see him anymore through the windows, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

The door opened, and in came a very jumpy and excited Grace.

"I thought you left."

"Actually, I was on the bench outside trying to watch what would happen. Spill it. Who was that guy? Are you guys dating? Why didn't you tell me? When did you meet him? Is he-"

I held a hand up to cut her off. "At least give me some time to answer your questions."

"Sorry," she said.

"His name is Jack. I met him yesterday, and no, I'm not dating him. If I was, you would've been one of the first people to know."

She came closer and sat on the stool. "So do you like him?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, this is only the second time talking to him, so I wouldn't know."

"What is he like? You know, from what you do know about him?"

"Well, from what I can tell he's very sweet. He's not judgemental like all other guys, yet he's kind of mysterious at the same time. He's also-"

Grace cut me off. "Okay, I better stop you there before you go into full detail about his looks."

She's got you there.

I blushed. "I wasn't going to-"

"Oh you know you were, Kim. Don't even deny it. So when are you going to see him again?"

"After my shift," I answered.

"Ooh, Kimmy's got a date with a cute guy."

I punched her in the arm. "It's not a date, and you need to lower your voice. If my parents hear you say that, they will freak out."

"Why would they freak out?" She asked.

"I haven't had a boyfriend in three years, and they've been bugging me to get one since then. Imagine if they found out I was going on a 'date.' They might go hysterical, and that is not a sight I want to see," I said.

"When you get married to him, I want to be the maid of honor."

I coughed choking on my own spit. "Nobody said anything about marriage."

"I know, but it's so romantic. Two unknown lovers meeting in a coffee shop. It's just like the movies."

"Whatever you say Grace."

A beep came from her watch, and she smiled getting up from the stool. "Well, I better go, Eddie and I are hanging out." (A/N: No offense to the Jace shippers out there. I totally respect you guys. This is just a part of the story.)

I raised an eyebrow. "By hanging out, do you mean a date?"

She blushed. Not so nice when the shoe is on the other foot, huh? "Oh shut up. I have to go," she said while heading out the door.

"Bye!" I called out.

"Bye!" she exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at her before waiting at the cash register for a person to finally come in.

~~page break~~

I sighed as I turned the open sign to closed. Finally.

I heard tapping on the window making me jump out of shock. I gave a relieved sigh once I saw that it was Jack waving.

I smiled and took off my apron putting it on one of the chairs. I opened the door and jogged to him. "Hey."

"So where should we start?" he asked.

"I was just thinking we could just walk around and see what we can find," I replied nonchalantly.

"That works too."

I fell into step with him as we started strolling down the sidewalk.

"So tell me about yourself," he announced.

"Why? So you can stalk me?" I joked.

"Yes. I'll be watching you in your bedroom window," he replied playfully.

I let out a small laugh. "Well I'm 24, but I'm turning 25 in a few months. My family owns that coffee shop, so that's why I like to spend most of my time there."

"Do you like working there?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I guess. Sometimes it can get boring when there's not many customers. You know, like today."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Um no," I said shyly.

Just for a second I saw him let out a sigh of relief.

Ooh he likes you.

No, he doesn't. We barely even know each other.

It's not like you would mind it if he did.

"Seriously? For someone as pretty as you, I thought you would."

I blushed. "Uh thanks."

Told you.

"So how about you? Any girlfriend?" I asked.

"Um actually I haven't had one in a while."

"How come?" I asked.

"I guess I haven't really found interest in any girls…Well, until I moved here," he said while beaming at me.

And another sign.

Shut up!

I bit my lip. "That's good. You know, taking interest in someone."

"What do you mean by good? Are you implying anything?" he asked playfully.

I blushed but quickly hid it. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. You never know when it comes to me."

"Well, I'm looking forward to figuring out that mystery," he stated.

"Good luck with that," I replied.

I smiled as I pointed to the library. "There's the library. I come here occasionally when wanting to read a good book. They literally have every book known to man in there."

"So you're a nerdy bookworm. I'll take note of that."

I rolled my eyes. "You never know if you don't try."

"Maybe sometime soon. I might need a little push though," he said while glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

"What's that?" he asked while pointing at the theater across the street.

"Oh, that's the old Seaford Theater. We used to use it for plays and musical performances, but since there was bigger and more modern one built, it was just forgotten in the shadows."

"We should go in," Jack suggested.

My eyes widened. "Why would you want to do that? We're going to get caught."

"Come on Kim, this is your chance to have some fun in your life. I'm going in even if you're not," he declared while walking away.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" I muttered while following him.

~~page break~~

"Jack!" I whispered. "Jack!"

"Shh," he replied, "We have to be really quiet, so we don't get caught."

He cautiously looked both ways. "Okay, we're good."

I followed him up the steps of the stage. "What are you doing?"

He threw the sheet that was covering the old piano and coughed. "Wow that is dusty."

I smiled at his obliviousness. He sat on the bench and started playing a few chords. I suddenly recognized it as 'River Flows in You' by Yiruma. (A/N: I highly recommend you listen to it. It's a beautiful piano piece.)

I sat right beside him observing his fingers gently touching each key. He finished and put his hands on his lap.

"You play?" I asked.

Seriously? Did you not just see him play?

I ignored it as I listened to Jack's reply. "Yeah, my mom taught me. I remember when I was little, she used to play this song all the time when I couldn't go to sleep."

I smiled. "Well, it's beautiful."

"Thanks. Do you play?" he asked.

I gently pressed a few keys to an old familiar song. "I used to. Sometimes I like to write songs though."

"Play something for me."

I complied his request playing the first few notes of one of my old songs.

Before I fall too fast

Kiss me quick but make it last

So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye

Keep it sweet, keep it slow

Let the future pass and don't let go

But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing

You've got me laughing while I sing

You've got me smiling in my sleep

And I can see this unraveling

Your love is where I'm falling

But please don't catch me...

See this heart won't settle down

Like a child running scared from a clown

I'm terrified of what you do

My stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away so I can breathe

Even though you're far from suffocating me

I can't set my hopes too high

'Cause every "Hello" ends with a "Goodbye"

I played the last note to the unfinished song and looked at him. "That's all I have so far. I never finished it. I wrote it a few years ago when one of my boyfriends dumped me, and ever since, I guess I've been scared to find love."

"Well, it's their loss. They missed out."

I blushed. "Thanks."

I realized our faces were centimeters apart, and we both started to lean in drawn to each other.

"Hey! Who's there?"

"Come on, we have to go!" I whispered grabbing his hand sprinting out of the theater.

You were about to kiss him!

No I wasn't!

Yes you were! You know that if that security guard didn't interrupt you, you would've let it happen.

We looked behind us to see if the guard was following us, but luckily, he wasn't.

We both stopped on the sidewalk out of breath and burst out laughing. "That was the most fun-I've had-in a long time," I gasped between breaths.

I calmed down and stood up. "We should probably stay away from that place for a while though."

He nodded as he straightened. "Agreed."

I shivered from the cold and rubbed my arms to warm myself. "I guess I forgot to bring a jacket."

"Here," he said and put his jean jacket on me. It smelled like a mix between Tide and pine. (A/N: I do not own Tide.)

I smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

We just stood there in silence as we stared at each other. I cleared my throat.

"We should continue the tour," I suggested.

He nodded as he walked with me.

We walked across each landmark in Seaford with me indicating each one. "That's the park, that's Seaford Grocery Mart, that's the mall, and that's Seaford High."

Time flew by as we ended right back at the coffee shop. "Well, thanks Kim. I had fun."

I smiled. "Me too."

"Do you think you might want to hang out again sometime? Maybe this time on a date?" he asked hopefully.

I bit my lip and nodded. "I'd like that."

"I'll pick you up at 7:30 tomorrow."

I nodded.

He turned around walking in the opposite direction when I suddenly realized I still had his jacket. "Wait Jack! Your jacket!"

He stopped and glanced at me. "Keep it. It looks better on you anyways."

I smiled and watched as he walked away. I turned around and opened the door to the coffee shop only to face my mother with a knowing smirk on her face.

_**And done! Thank you guys so much for reading! Remember to review and put one truth or dare or both in your review! See you guys next time!**_

_** Kayla**_


End file.
